42
by inkdragon13
Summary: "What's the matter?"  "... ...The U.S. government called me and said they caught Rex snooping around in Area 51."  Rated T! Plz review!


**Area 51! The answer to life, the universe and everthing else! Rex lands himself into HUGE trouble. Special thanks the Numbah 175! Enjoy!**

42

This is the forty-second day that Rex has spent in Providence. And the first time he has broken out. Why I'm counting that, I have no idea. I sat in my plain room, sharpening my katanas. This is the only place where I am able to do so without someone getting pissed...

Someone one once told me that 42 was the answer to life and universe and everything else. Just 42. It didn't make much sense to me.

This is a very boring day. No major missions for Rex and I to complete. Not even paperwork. I swept up the stone shavings and brushed them into the garbage.

Maybe I can go talk to Holdiay...no.

White...out of the question.

I could go find Rex...definitely not. I'll let him stay out until White tells me to go get him.

...This is still a very boring day. I sat my phone on the table and stared at it. Holiday gave him a safe link phone for the time being.

He'll call if he gets into trouble. But he hasn't called yet, so _hopefully_ he isn't in trouble.

I sat at my desk and started writing in my journal. I haven't been able to get to it in quite awhlile. After finishing yesterday, I started on this moring when I heard a knock on the door. Maybe if I keep quiet, they'll go away.

"Six?"

Holiday. She not going to leave until I answer the door. I slowly stood up and opened the door. Holiday jumped when she saw me suddenly standing there.

"Have you heard from Rex?" She sounded a bit worried.

"No." And frankly I don't want to.

"Oh. It's been four hours and he hasn't even contacted me. Let me know if you get anything from him, kay?"

"Yes."

"Why are you giving me in one word answers?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Boredom." I can never come up with an excuse for those pretty green eyes.

"Boredom? You, _the _Agent Six...is bored?"

"I don't even have paperwork to do."

"How did you manage to-?"

"Stayed up till three in the morning." Another reason why I don't take my sunglasses off.

"...Well, no point in standing around here. I have to give you a check-up anyway."

"Wonderful."

She sighed. "Come on."

Before we were able to get very far down the hall, Bobo came towards us.

"So, ya finally come to yur senses, green bean."

Holiday turned slightly red.

"What are you talking about, monkey?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talkin' about." he gave a sly smile and looked dead at Holiday then back at me. My eye twitched.

"Where's Rex." I have Pizza Hut on speed dial. Works every time.

"He's-"

Ring Ring. Beep.

"Hello?" Holiday's voice rang out. On the phone...

_THUD! _

Holiday's hand was still by her right ear as if she was holding her phone.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to go. Now." She grabbed my wrist and took off down the hall, effectively leaving Bobo behind.

...

"What's the matter?"

"... ...The U.S. government called me and said they caught Rex snooping around in Area 51."

He got into Area 51 or just crossed the line?

"He was _in_ in the base, Six."

"...He did WHAT?"

"!" Holiday just looked at me in shock.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. "How trouble is he in?"

"Let me put it this way: we have to pay 42 hundred dollars cash to bail him out."

What! There is no way in the world I'll be able to pay all that in one time! Let alone at all! I turned around and walked away towards the garage.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"To get Rex."

"But that's a maximum security military base, Six! How in the world you you expect to get in there?" She demanded, walking up to stand in front of me.

"I'll figure out a way."

"I'm coming with you." Holiday said, being the stubborn ox she was.

I was about to protest but I just sighed. "Come on."

...

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle." Holiday said over the wind.

"There are alot of things you don't know about me."

"Hmpf..."

"Here we are." I pulled over and looked at a well hidden dirt road. I hopped off the bike.

"You really expect me to walk on that?" Holiday said.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"No not really. Except the fact that I have no idea how long that road is!"

I moaned. Here we go again with the constant complaining...

...

Right when I felt like blowing my own head off, I caught sight of a small military base. I immediately grabbed Holiday and got down on the ground.

"What the heck wa-mmmm mrrrhmm!" I put a hand over her mouth.

I whispered to her that I saw the base. Now the problem is...how are we gonna get in there...

My foot got caught in something. It was a door ring! I got up in a crouching position and yanked the door open as quietly as I could.

...

Holiday and I were crouched in the shadows of the underground base. Area 51 was a strange place. If I can remember correctly, the prison cells were at the lowest floor. We stood and crept from wall to wall trying not to be seen by any of the gaurds.

Clack. Clack.

I whipped my head around at Holiday. Her heels! I completely forget about those!

"Holiday take your shoes off now!" I whispered to her.

"*moan of annoyance* Rex is going to be in another world of trouble when we find him." She took of her shoes without any further protest.

A gaurd walking by stopped! I snapped my head around and found a broom closet. I shoved Holiday in and squeezed myself in. After closing the door, I listened for the guy to walk away. I looked down at Holiday and even in the dark I could see how red her face was. She was...pressed against my torso...what are you thinking, Six? You're supposed to be focusing on not getting caught!

I shook my head and pressed my ear to the door. Holiday moved closer to me. I can just feel the warmth of her body...*mental slap in face*

I cracked open the door. Thankfully no one was there. I looked up. A sign that said East Cell Block pointed towards some stairs.

...

We finally got down the the prison cells. Most of them were empty. I walkied through the isles along with Holiday.

"Guys! I'm over here!" I whipped my head around and followed the voice leaving Holiday to try and keep up. I had counted a total of 42 prisoners. About 10 weren't human.

I ddn't even bother trying to ask him why he was in Area 51. I got out my katana and started picking the lock. After freeing him, He rushed out and hugged me, trying oh so hard to play inoccent. "You are in an ENORMOUS amount of trouble, Rex."

"Let's focus on getting out of here, first!" Holiday interupted.

...

We finally got out of the hidden door and were racing towards the highway.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Sh*t! We got caught! None of us stopped, though. Rex was way ahead and wasn't even using his powers. It's amazing how fast a ten year old can run. I heard a parade of marching behind us. I turned my head a bit and looked back.

42 armored soldiers raced towards us! I could alot of them had semi-automatic rifles...BANG!

A bullet flew past me missing me by a hair's length!

"Go, go, go!" I yelled. Something tells me the monkey was involved

We finally reached my motorcycle and Holiday and I hopped on. Rex just activated the Rex Ride. We managed to get ahead of them until something popped the back tire. Oh perfect.

The rear of the bike went sailing forward, throwing me and Holiday off. I scooped her up and ran into the thick woods. The weather was as lovely and warm as January 5th.

"-Hey! Watch where you're grabbing!" I tossed her underneath a bush. I wormed my way underneath it as well...why the heck is it cold in Nevada?

After a half an hour of just laying there, it became very quiet.

"...I think we're safe." Holiday said after minute. Footsteps! But not those of a trained soldier...

"Wow. Are you guys really doing _it_?"Rex suddenly crouched in front of us. We both quickly scrambled out from underneath the bush.

"How did you sneek into Area 51?" I asked, getting straight to the point. Might as well get this over with.

"Well Bobo dared me to drink 50 cans of Red Bull and get into Area 51. I get really hyper and ran all the way here. Then the soldiers showed up and locked me up for 42 minutes then you two came!" The child said in one breath.

All I heard was, Bobo,50 cans of Red Bull, lock up, and 42 minutes. I then realized three things.

1. 42 is the bane of my life.

2. I am going to murder the monkey.

3. How in God's name are we going to get home?

**So, how'd I do? Please review!**


End file.
